


The Real Us

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: A lazy Saturday with Yongguk.





	The Real Us

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You knew when you felt a dip in your bed behind you that it was Yongguk. You were excited but still too sleepy to react. The sounds of the rain falling continuously on the roof and against the windows was lulling you to sleep. The constant light tapping always had that effect on you.

Yongguk snuggled up against you and draped his arm around you, becoming the big spoon. He kissed your shoulder repeatedly until he got a soft giggle from you. “You awake?”

“Not really,” you yawned as you placed one of your hands on top of his. They were cold from having been outside.

No further words were said. Yongguk silently held you as you continued to sleep. It had been a while since he last saw you and even longer since he last held you. To be exact this was the first free weekend he had all month. That’s why he rushed over as soon as he could. Even if you were asleep he just wanted to be with you. He wanted to hold you and know you were right there in front of him.

Hours passed and the heavy rain reduced to a light mist that left you in silence. Without the comforting sounds of the rain, you woke up and smiled when the first thing you saw was Yongguk’s bright smile. “What are you doing here so early?” Now you cuddled up to him and laid your head against his chest. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You should have told me you were coming. I could have gotten ready so we can go out on a date or something.”

Yongguk shook his head, “I don’t want to go out.” He enveloped you in his arms and pulled the covers over both of you so even your heads were underneath them. “I just want to be with you like this.”

You giggled, wondering how he could be so cute. “What do you mean.”

“Like this, us two alone with each other just being ourselves, the real us.”

“Okay if that’s what you want we can just stay in.” It was perfect weather for the occasion and you didn’t particularly feel like making an effort to put on makeup when it was raining outside. You gave him a kiss to seal the deal before sitting up and reaching over him to get your phone from the nightstand. “But if we’re doing this I’m going to need some pizza. A girl’s gotta eat.”

“Pizza for breakfast?” Yongguk asked.

“The real Y/N eats pizza in the morning. Don’t act so surprised Gukkie.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Here it is.”

“Wait,” you quickly got your phone and took a picture of Yongguk as he approached your bed with the pizza box in his hand. “I’m going to post this and caption it: Two of the hottest things in the world just walked into my bedroom.”

“As long as I’m number one,” Yongguk chuckled. He placed the box on top of your bed, right in front of you making you smile from ear to ear.

“You definitely are.” Those were your final words before you started digging into the pizza. There was a comfortable silence in the room as you concentrated on eating and eating alone. This was how you were when you ate.

Yongguk knew you couldn’t talk and eat at the same time. He was used to this and simply smiled as he saw you enjoying your food. This was all he wanted after a long week of being rushed from point A to point B. He just wanted to slow down and enjoy the small things in life with you, the woman he loved.

When you felt you were being watched you looked up and met eyes with Yongguk. You chewed faster trying to get rid of the food that was in your mouth quickly so you can ask, “What is it?”

“I’m just enjoying the view.”

You laughed at his cheesy response. “I don’t know what’s cheesier, this pizza or you.”

“Me for sure,” Yongguk admitted to the quality that you brought out of him. “Just think about it like this. Once you eat the pizza the cheese is gone but me, I’ll always be around.” 

“That’s a good point I think you deserve a greasy kiss in return.” Yongguk leaned towards you giving you access to his cheek. You pressed your lips against it and sat back to see the outline of your lips. “Oh my god my lips really are greasy” you laughed. “Let me wipe it off-”

“No, I want to keep it.” He stopped you from picking up the napkin.

“You can’t. That’s gross Gukkie, you’ll break out.”

“It’s fine.”

“Fine” you gave up and pointed at your cheek. “Then you give me one too.” You clenched your eyes shut as you felt Yongguk’s greasy lips on your cheek. Your hands clenched into fists as you fought the urge to wipe it off.

Yongguk fell back laughing when he saw how your eyes stayed shut. “Y/N you can wipe it off.”

You shook your head but your hand went for the napkin. “Gukkie please let me wipe it off of you.”

“No”

“Come on”

“No”

“Please~ this is so weird.” 

“We’re weird people.” Unlike you who had stopped eating the moment you talked Yongguk kept eating. “I’m going to finish the pizza by myself.”

That’s when you opened your eyes and saw only two slices left. “Hey! What happened to the rest?”

“I ate it.”

“Wha-” you quickly picked up another slice and bit into it forgetting about the lip stain.

After eating your fill you finally got out of bed and took the pizza box to your kitchen. You could hear Yongguk’s footsteps as he followed behind you making you question him, “Are you following me?”

“Yeah, I have to be with you as long as I can before I get told I have to do a million other things.” He wrapped his arms around your middle and walked the pizza box to the counter with you. 

“Like what?” you asked curiously.

“Like going to record, practice, appearance, stuff like that.”

“Are you doing that next week?”

“Yeah,” Yongguk made it obvious he wasn’t looking forward to the week ahead. Not because he didn’t like what he did but because he didn’t like being away from you for so long. “I won’t be able to visit you until it’s all over.”

You turned to face him and held his face in your hands so he could look directly at you. “But I can visit you.” Your relationship was public but you kept it private in a sense. You hid from the fans and cameras whenever you went out so he could keep as many fans as he could. Sometimes you felt guilty for staying away from Yongguk’s events. You wanted to let his fans have their time with him and never showed up but his happiness came before theirs.  “Maybe this time I can go-”

“Yes!” Yongguk didn’t let you finish. He had always wanted you to be backstage wishing him luck and waiting for him to come back so you could be the first to congratulate him. 

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I already knew what you were going to say.”

“How?”

“I can read your mind.”

You couldn’t stop giggling at his responses. “Stop being so weird.”

“The real Yongguk is weird, don’t act so surprised Y/N.”


End file.
